memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek birthdays
This is a list of the birthdays of individuals who have worked on Star Trek. January *1 - Gilbert Green ( ), Frank Langella ( ), Matt Roe ( ), and Jennifer Edwards ( ) *2 - Jason Evers ( ) *4 - Matt Frewer ( ) *5 - Alfred Ryder ( ), Clancy Brown ( ), and Ashley Sierra Hughes ( *6 - Vic Tayback ( ) and Aron Eisenberg ( ) *7 - Gene L. Coon ( ), Mark Allen Shepherd ( ), Hallie Todd ( ), and Kevin Rahm ( ) *8 - Michelle Forbes ( ) *9 - Basil Langton ( ), Jonathan Farwell ( ), K Callan ( ), and Marco Sanchez ( ) *10 - Fred Bronson ( ) *11 - Jerome Bixby ( ) and Mitchell Ryan ( ) *12 - Kirstie Alley ( ) *13 - Brandon Tartikoff ( ) *14 - Anthony Jochim ( ) *15 - Andrea Martin ( ) *16 - Peter Brocco ( ), Harry Basch ( ), and Michael Pataki ( ) *17 - Nancy Parsons ( ) *18 - Jeff Yagher ( ) *19 - Johnny Haymer ( ) and Fritz Weaver ( ) *20 - DeForest Kelley ( ), William Wellman, Jr. ( ), and Daniel Benzali ( ) *22 - Seymour Cassel ( ), Steve Vinovich ( ), and Olivia d'Abo ( ) *23 - Susan French ( ), Lou Antonio ( ), and Claire Rankin ( ) *24 - John McLiam ( ) and David Gerrold ( ) *25 - Gregory Sierra ( ) and Ruth Williamson ( ) *26 - Tracy Middendorf ( ) *27 - Marc Daniels ( ), James Cromwell ( ), and Susanna Thompson ( ) *28 - Arnold Moss ( ), John Beck ( ), and Susan Howard ( ) *29 - Albert Henderson ( ) *30 - David Opatoshu ( ), Abdullah ibn al-Hussein ( ), and Daphne Ashbrook ( ) *31 - Jean Simmons ( ), Jonathan Banks ( ), Christine Rose ( ), and David Oliver ( ) February *1 - Paul Carr (1934), Bibi Besch (1940), Bill Mumy (1954), and Kaitlin Hopkins (1964) *2 - Robert Mandan ( ) and Brent Spiner ( ) *3 - John Fiedler (1925) *4 - Jenette Goldstein (1960) *5 - Sam Gilman (1915) and Stefan Gierasch (1926) *6 - Cecily Adams (1958) *7 - Miguel Ferrer (1955), Cory Danziger (1977), and Clara Bryant (1985) *8 - Elizabeth Hoffman (1927), Louis Giambalvo (1945), Ethan Phillips (1955), and Big Show (aka Paul Wight) (1972) *9 - Gene Lyons (1921) and Marianna Hill (1941) *10 - Dame Judith Anderson (1897), Jerry Goldsmith (1929), and Barrie Ingham (1934) *11 - Philip Anglim (1953) *12 - Barry Trivers (1907), Frank Overton (1918), Brioni Farrell (1934), Richard Lynch (1940), Cliff deYoung (1945), Zach Grenier (1954), Raphael Sbarge (1964), and Christopher Pettiet (1976) *13 - Susan Oliver (1932), Michael Ensign (1944), Leslie Bevis (1957), and Neal McDonough (1966) *14 - Allan Miller (1929), Andrew Prine (1936), Andrew Robinson (1942), and Cody and Kurt Wetherill (both 1986) *15 - Meg Wyllie (1917), Sherry Jackson (1942), and Christopher McDonald (1955) *16 - LeVar Burton ( ) *17 - Marc Lawrence ( ), Ed McCready ( ), and Becky Ann Baker ( ) *18 - Sam Rolfe (1924) and Andrea Dromm (1941) *19 - Fred Freiberger (1915) and John Bloom (1944) *20 - Richard Matheson (1926), Patricia Smith (1930) and Richard Beymer (1938) *21 - Celia Lovsky (1897), Gary Lockwood (1937), Kelsey Grammer (1955), and Martha Hackett (1961) *22 - Paul Dooley (1928), Tucker Smallwood (1944), and Jeri Ryan (1968) *23 - Majel Barrett (1932) and Craig Hurley (1968) *24 - James Sloyan (1940) and Mark Moses (1958) *25 - Bert Remsen (1925) *26 - Theodore Sturgeon (1918), Lawrence Montaigne (1931), and Chase Masterson (1963) *27 - Dick Crockett (1915) and Barbara Babcock (1937) *28 - Stephanie Beacham (1947), Michelle Horn (1987) *29 - Harvey Jason (1940) March *1 - J.D. Cullum (1966) *2 - Barbara Luna (1939), Joy Garret (1945), and Gates McFadden (1949) *3 - James Doohan (1920) and Heidi Swedberg (1966) *4 - Anne Haney (1934), John Hancock (1941), and Steven Weber (1961) *5 - James B. Sikking (1934), Dean Stockwell (1936), Samantha Eggar (1939) and Jolene Blalock (1975) *6 - Hal Needham (1931), David Spielberg (1939), Joanna Miles (1940), James Saito and Larry Cedar (both 1955), and Amy Pietz (1969) *7 - Al Wyatt and Davis Roberts (both ), Donna Murphy ( ), and Jonathan Del Arco ( ) *8 - Mickey Morton (1927) *10 - Angelique Pettyjohn (1943) *11 - Nancy Kovack (1935) and Tricia O'Neil (1945) *12 - Frank Overton (1918) and Rick Worthy (1967) *13 - Paul Fix (1901), Grant Woods (1932), and Leslie Parrish (1935) *14 - Penny Johnson (1961) *15 - Lawrence Tierney (1919), Walter Gotell (1924), Brad Blaisdell (1949), and Craig Wasson (1954) *16 - Karl Bruck (1906) and Granville Van Dusen (1944) *18 - Ben Gage (1914), Jack B. Sowards (1929), J.G. Hertzler (1949), Brad Dourif (1950), and Vanessa Williams (1963) *19 - Tige Andrews (1921), Robert Schenkkan (1953), and Connor Trinneer (1969) *20 - Richard Carlyle (1920), Karen Steele (1931), and John de Lancie (1948) *21 - Sabrina LeBeauf (1958) and Greg Ellis (1968) *22 - William Shatner (1931) and Michael Westmore (1938) *23 - Kenneth Tobey (1917) and Anthony De Longis (1950) *26 - Ed Peck (1917), John Crawford (1926), Leonard Nimoy (1931), Phillip R. Allen (1939), and Tony Papenfuss (1950) *27 - Jon Steuer (1984) *28 - Ron Soble (1932) and Caesar Belli (1957) *29 - Marina Sirtis (1960) *31 - Richard Kiley (1922) and Jacqueline Kim (Unknown Year) April *1 - Michael O'Herlihy (1929) and Grace Lee Whitney (1930) *2 - Sharon Acker (1935) *3 - Adam Scott (1973) *4 - Casey Biggs (1955) and Phil Morris (1959) *5 - Robert Bloch ( ), Frank Gorshin ( ), John Berg ( ) , and Alexander Enberg ( ) *6 - Judy McConnell (1944) *7 - Stanley Adams (1915) *9 - Arthur Batanides (1922) and Fred Dekker (1959) *10 - Lee Bergere (1924), Robert Phillips (1925), and Michael Bell (1938) *11 - Leonard Mudie (1883) *12 - Jay Baker ( ) and Brent Hinkley ( ) *13 - Paul Sorvino ( ), Ron Perlman, Terry Lester, and William Sadler (all three ), Erick Avari ( ), and Courtney Peldon ( ) *14 - Joseph Ruskin (1924), Jay Robinson (1930), and Kenneth Mars (1936) *15 - Michael Ansara (1922), Tom Sutton (1937), Robert Walker, Jr. (1940), and Darin Cooper (1966) *16 - David Graf (1950) *17 - Adrian Spies (1920) and Michael Forest (1929) *18 - William Bramley (1928) and Robert Hooks (1937) *19 - Rhodes Reason ( ), Elinor Donahue ( ), Tony Plana ( ), Tim Ransom ( ), and Ashley Judd ( ) *20 - George Takei (1937) and Clint Howard (1959) *21 - Iggy Pop (1947) *22 - Manu Intiraymi (1978) *23 - Alan Oppenheimer (1930), David Birney (1939), Gabriel Damon (1976) and Doren Fein (1984) *24 - Jill Ireland (1936), David L. Ross (1939), John Vargas (1958), Glenn Morshower (1959), and Melinda Clarke (1969) *25 - Kay E. Kuter (1925), Becky Wahlstrom and Emily Bergl (both 1975) *26 - Vic Perrin (1916), Olivia Birkelund (1963), and McKenzie Westmore (1977) *27 - Lisa Wilcox (1964) *29 - Charles Seel (1897), Robert Towers (1952) and Kate Mulgrew (1955) *30 - Kirsten Dunst (1982) May *2 - Theodore Bikel (1924), Don Marshall (1936), Brian Tochi (1959), and Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson (1972) *3 - Jeanne Bal (1928), Joseph Fuqua (1962), and Jennifer Tung (1973) *5 - Marc Alaimo (1942) and Nicholas Guest (1955) *6 - Bill Quinn (1912), Alan Dale (1947), Richard Cox (1948), Gregg Henry (1952), Tom Bergeron (1955), and Leslie Hope (1965) *7 - Jon Lormer (1906), Lilyan Chauvin (1925) and John Fleck (1951) *8 - Salome Jens (1935) and Philip LeStrange (1942) *9 - Ray Young (1940), Gregory Beecroft (1952), Benjamin W.S. Lum (1953), and Kevin Peter Hall (1955) *10 - Meg Foster (1948) and Gina Philips (1970) *11 - Nancy Hower (1966) *12 - Richard Riehle (1948) and April Grace (1962) *15 - Rob Bowman (1960) and Brenda Bakke (1963) *16 - Barry Atwater (1918), Yvonne Craig (1937), and Bill Smitrovich (1947) *18 - Elizabeth Rogers (1934) and Andreas Katsulas (1946) *20 - Constance Towers ( ), Anthony Zerbe ( ), Matt McCoy and Jane Wiedlin (both ), John Billingsley ( ), Stephanie Niznik ( ), and Gina Ravarra ( ) *21 - Richard Libertini (1933) and Booker Bradshaw (1940) *22 - David Hillary Hughes (1901) and Paul Winfield (1939) *23 - James Blish ( ) *24 - Paul Robert Langdon ( ) *25 - Susan Diol ( ) *29 - Richard Lee Jackson ( ) *30 - Michael J. Pollard (1939), Michael Piller (1948), Colm Meaney (1953), and Cynthia Gouw (1963) *31 - Ernest Haller (1896), Tommy Hinkley (1960), and Eli Golub (1971) June *1 - Rene Auberjonois (1940) *2 - Sally Kellerman (1936), Anthony Montgomery (1971), and Joan Pringle (Unknown Year) *3 - John Dykstra (1947) and Suzie Plakson (1958) *4 - Howard Culver (1918) and Michelle Phillips (1944) *5 - John Abbott (1905), Robert Lansing (1928), Chad Allen (1974), and Duncan K. Fraser and Marc Worden (both 1976) *6 - Gary Graham (1960) *7 - Tarik Ergin (1961) and Kim Rhodes (1969) *8 - George D. Wallace (1917), James Goldstone (1931), James Darren (1936), Bernie Casey (1939) and Cyril O'Reilly (1958) *9 - Herta Ware (1917), Gerd Oswald (1919) and Joan Marshall (1931) *10 - Garry Walberg (1921) *11 - Ed Bishop (1932), Adrienne Barbeau (1945), and Sherman Howard (1949) *12 - Len Wein (1948) *13 - Percy Rodriguez (1924), Christine Healy (1934), Malcolm McDowell (1943), and Mark Correy (1965) *15 - Richard Derr (1918) *16 - Robert Gist (1924), Bill Cobbs (1935), Leslie Engelberg (1975), and Olivia Hack (1983) *18 - John Warburton (1903), Keye Luke (1904), George Hearn (1934), Miriam Flynn (1952), and Robin Christopher (1965) *21 - Monte Markham (1935), Mariette Hartley (1940), Leigh J. McCloskey (1955), and Josh Pais (1964) *22 - Tim Russ (1956) *23 - Joseph Mell (1915) and Jim Metzler (1951) *24 - Scott Marlowe (1932) and Peter Weller (1947) *26 - Stan Barrett (1943) *27 - Kenneth Marshall (1950) and Jay Karnes (1963) *28 - Tony Young (1937), Bruce Davison (1946) and Alice Krige (1954) *29 - Sharon Lawrence (1961) *30 - John Harmon (1905), Harvey Vernon (1927), and Jeri Taylor (1946) July *1 - Guy Raymond (1911), Genevieve Bujold (1942), Alan Ruck (1956), and Dominic Keating (1962) *2 - Brock Peters ( ), Saul Rubinek ( ), and Wendy Schaal ( ) *3 - Tim O'Connor (1927) and Kurtwood Smith (1943) *4 - William Meader (1904), Earl Billings and Bruce French (both 1945), and Marnie McPhail (1966) *5 - Richard Rubin (1912), Ward Costello (1919), and Zane Cassidy (1984) *6 - William Schallert (1922), Rosemary Forsyth (1943), Rick Sternbach (1951), and Brady Bluhm (1983) *7 - Robert Hamner (1928), Vaughn Armstrong (1950), and William O. Campbell (1959) *8 - Jay Chattaway (1946), Kim Darby (1947), and Michael Buchman Silver (1967) *9 - John Tesh (1952), Lisa Banes (1955), Linda Park (1978), and Megan Parlen (1980) *10 - William Smithers (1927), George Clayton Johnson (1929), Lawrence Pressman (1939), Robert Pine (1941), and Ron Glass (1945) *11 - Michael Ray Rhodes (1945), and Bruce McGill (1950) *12 - Keith Andes (1920), and Denver Mattson (1937) *13 - Patrick Stewart (1940) *14 - Peter Duryea and Sid Haig (both 1939), Herb Kenwith (1943), and Christopher James Miller (1983) *15 - Ken Lynch (1910), Nan Martin (1927), Franklyn Seales and Terry O'Quinn (both 1952), Galyn Görg (1964), and Hana Hatae (1988) *16 - Felix Locher (1882), Phillip Pine (1920), Edward K. Milkis (1931), Camille Saviola (1950), Kristopher Logan (1963), and Ben Betts (1969) *18 - Lee Arenberg ( ) *19 - Andrew Kavovit ( ) *21 - Ike Eisenmann ( ) *22 - Joseph Sargent ( ), Perry Lopez ( ), Louise Fletcher ( ), Anthony James ( ), and Terrell Tilford ( ) *23 - Ronny Cox ( ) *24 - John Aniston ( ), Phyllis Douglas ( ), and Chris Sarandon ( ) *25 - Paul Collins ( ), and Michael Welch ( ) *26 - Biff Elliot ( ), Joe Knowland ( ), Kathryn Hays ( ), Celeste Yarnall ( ), Nana Visitor ( ), and Sam Zeller ( ) *27 - John Putch ( ), Glen Hambly ( ), and Kellie Waymire ( ) *28 - Dey Young ( ) *29 - Melvin Belli ( ), David Warner ( ), Mike Starr ( ), Jack Blessing ( ), Wendy Hughes ( ), Jeannetta Arnette ( ), Jeff Coopwood ( ), and Wil Wheaton ( ) *30 - Carel Struycken ( ) *31 - Ted Cassidy ( ) August *1 - Paul Lambert (1922), Dana Sparks (1961), and Melanie Shatner (1964) *2 - Wah Chang (1917), Nehemiah Persoff (1919), Theodore Marcuse (1920), Susan Denberg (1944), and Joanna Cassidy (1945) *3 - Steven Berkoff ( ), Kevin Sullivan ( ), and Brigid Brannaugh ( ) *4 - William Frankfather (1944) and Daniel Dae Kim (1968) *5 - Parley Baer and David Brian (both 1914), and Clayton Rohner (1961) *6 - Bobby Bass (1936), Louise Sorel (1940), Ray Buktenica (1943), Catherine Hicks (1951), and Drew Howerton (1979) *7 - Steve Ihnat (1934), William Lithgow (1939), John Glover (1944), Holmes Osborne (1952), Shannon Cochran (1958), and Cirroc Lofton (1978) *8 - Adam Roarke (1937), Keith Carradine (1949), Don Most (1953), Lynn Salvatori (1954), and Branscombe Richmond (1956) *9 - Amanda McBroom (1946), Adam Nimoy (1956), and Ryan Bollman and Liz Vassey (both 1972) *10 - Jeff Corey (1914) and Daniel Hugh Kelly (1952) *11 - Laurel Goodwin (1942) *12 - Jane Wyatt (1911), Walter "Matt" Jefferies (1921), Stephen Brooks (1942), and Jim Beaver (1950) *14 - George Sawaya ( ), Fran Bennett ( ), Lou Wagner ( ), James Horner ( ), and Brannon Braga ( ) *15 - Bjo Trimble (1933) *16 - Julie Newmar (1933), Josh Clark (1955), and Andy Milder (1969) *17 - Michael Strong (1924), Julianna McCarthy (1929), Harve Bennett and Glenn Corbett (both 1930), and Gary Armagnac (1952) *18 - Don Keefer (1916), Reg E. Cathey (1958), and Christian Slater (1969) *19 - Gene Roddenberry (1921), William Marshall (1924), Diana Muldaur (1938), and Jonathan Frakes (1952) *20 - Ray Wise ( ), Greg Bear ( ), Don Stark ( ), and Geoffrey Blake ( ) *21 - Clarence Williams III (1939) and Kim Cattrall (1956) *22 - Oliver McGowan ( ) and Lois Hall ( ) *24 - Charles Rocket ( ) and Jennifer Lien ( ) *25 - Graham Jarvis ( ), John Savage ( ), Marc Scott Zicree ( ), and Doug Wax ( ) *26 - Georgia Schmidt ( ) and Geoffrey Mandel ( ) *27 - Leo Penn (1921) and Janet MacLachlan (1933) *28 - David Soul (1943), Jim Fitzpatrick and Brian Thompson (both 1959), and Madison Eginton (1989) *29 - Deborah Van Valkenburgh (1952) and Jeff Austin (1954) *30 - Harvey Hart (1928) and Christopher Collins (1949) *31 - Noble Willingham (1931), Anthony Call and Larry Hankin (both 1940) September *1 - Sachi Parker (1956) and Davida Williams (1986) *2 - Michael Dante (1931) and Robert Chadwick (1933) *3 - James Duff (1955) and Merritt Butrick (1959) *4 - Reggie Nalder (1907), Harold Livingston (1924), Nicholas Worth (1938), Michael Berryman (1948), and Patricia Tallman (1957) *5 - Rod Arrants (1944) *6 - Keone Young (Unknown Year) *7 - William Utay (1947) and Corbin Bernsen (1954) *8 - Cari Shayne (1972) *9 - Richard Webb (1915), Margaret Armen (1921), Jeffrey Alan Chandler (1944), Kirk Baily (1952), and Jeffrey Combs (1954) *10 - Robert Wise (1914), Robert Sparr (1915), Harry Groener (1951), and Art Chudabala (1970) *11 - Ian Abercrombie (1936), Roxann Dawson (1958), Anne Elizabeth Ramsay (1960), and Virginia Madsen (1961) *12 - Mary Kay Adams (1962) *13 - Gene Dynarski (1932) and Clyde Kusatsu (1948) *14 - Harve Presnell (1933), Walter Koenig (1936), and Bruce Hyde (1941) *15 - Joseph Pevney (1911), Roy Brocksmith (1945), and Tom Hardy (1977) *16 - Lawrence Dobkin (1919), Morgan Woodward (1925), Ed Begley, Jr. (1949), and Nick Sagan (1970) *17 - David Huddleston ( ), Craig Richard Nelson ( ), Aaron Lustig ( ), and Christian R. Conrad ( ) *19 - Lloyd Haynes ( ) and Carolyn McCormick ( ) *20 - Leonard Crofoot ( ) and Victoria Dillard ( ) *21 - Henry Gibson ( ) *22 - Eugene Roche ( ) *23 - Robert Herron (1924), Rosalind Chao (1957), and Jason Alexander (1959) *24 - Paul Baxley (1923) and Kenneth Tigar (1942) *25 - Anson Williams (1949), Billy Parrish (1954), and Beth Toussaint (1962) *26 - Richard Herd (1932) and Bob Kirsh (1962) *27 - Roger C. Carmel (1932) and Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa (1950) *28 - William Windom (1923) *29 - Leonard Kelly-Young (1948), Stuart Charno (1956), and Shay Astar (1982) *30 - Antoinette Bower (1932) and James Gleason (1952) October *1 - Abraham Sofaer (1896), Stephen Collins (1947), Natalia Nogulich (1950), and Jay Underwood (1968) *2 - Charles Drake (1917), Avery Brooks (1948), and Persis Khambatta (1950) *3 - Morgan Farley (1898), Madlyn Rhue (1935) and Steve Susskind (1942) *4 - Michelle Johnston ( ) and Phillip Glasser ( ) *5 - John Hoyt (1905), Skip Homeier (1930), Harriet Leider (1944), and Duncan Regehr (1952) *6 - Michael Durrell (1943) and Wendy Robie (1953) *7 - Rosalyn Landor (1958) and John Loprieno (1960) *8 - Brad Greenquist (1959) and Kristanna S. Loken (1979) *9 - Jason Wingreen (1919) and Scott Bakula (1954) *10 - Eli Behar (1906), Janos Prohaska (1919), and Peter White (1937) *12 - Michael Bofshever (1950) *13 - Meyer Dolinsky (1923) *14 - David Ruprecht (1948) and Lori Petty (1963) *15 - Mark Lenard (1924) *16 - Ron Taylor (1952) *17 - Thomas Kopache (1945) and Mae Jemison (1956) *18 - Mark La Mura (1948) *20 - John Anderson (1922), Michael Dunn (1934), and Sam Witwer (1977) *21 - Georgia Brown (1933), Julie Parrish (1940), and David Ogden Stiers (1942) *22 - Christopher Lloyd (1938) *23 - James Daly (1918) and Ira Steven Behr (1953) *24 - John Winston (1933), F. Murray Abraham (1939), and Karen Austin (1954) *25 - Whit Bissell ( ) *26 - K.L. Smith ( ) and Dan Gilvezan ( ) *27 - James L. Conway ( ) and Robert Picardo ( ) *28 - Jack Murdock ( ) and Jasmine Anthony ( ) *29 - Gabrielle Union ( ) *30 - William Campbell ( ), Hamilton Camp ( ), Ed Lauter ( ), and J. Paul Boehmer ( ) *31 - Michael J. Anderson ( ) and Keegan de Lancie ( ) November *1 - Barbara Bosson ( ), Robert Foxworth ( ), Michael Zaslow ( ), Elizabeth Dennehy ( ), and Helene Udy ( ) *2 - Warren Stevens ( ) and Erika Flores ( ) *4 - Ian Wolfe ( ) and Joseph Will (Unknown Year) *5 - Fred Carson ( ), Robert Fortier ( ), Harris Yulin ( ), Armin Shimerman ( ), and Famke Janssen ( ) *6 - Wayne Thomas Yorke ( ) and Zoe McLellan ( ) *7 - Earl Boen ( ) *8 - Norman Lloyd ( ), Nicholas Kepros ( ), Alfre Woodard ( ), and Scott Alan Smith ( ) *9 - Herbert J. Wright ( ), John Megna ( ), Eric A. Stillwell ( ), and Robert Duncan McNeill ( ) *10 - Vincent Schiavelli ( ) and Athena Massey ( ) *11 - Carlos Lacamara ( ) and Peter Parros ( ) *12 - Wallace Shawn ( ) *13 - Ed Bakey ( ), Tracy Scoggins ( ), and Whoopi Goldberg ( ) *14 - Brian Keith ( ), Alberto Giolitti ( ), and Ted Sorel ( ) *15 - Bob Gunton ( ) and J.C. Brandy ( ) *17 - Robert Brown and Robert Butler (both ) *18 - Alan Dean Foster ( ) *19 - Tom Villard and Robert Beltran (both ), and Terry Farrell ( ) *20 - Jerry Hardin ( ), William Ware Theiss ( ), and Ned Vaughn ( ) *21 - Laurence Luckinbill ( ), Michael Cavanaugh ( ), Alexander Siddig ( ), and Brian McNamara (Unknown Year) *22 - Craig Hundley ( ) *23 - John Newland ( ), Robert Easton ( ), and Salli Elise Richardson ( ) *24 - Dwight Schultz ( ) and Denise Crosby ( ) *25 - Ricardo Montalban ( ), Jeffrey Hunter ( ), Tracey Walter ( ), and Beverly Washburn ( ) *27 - Barbara Anderson ( ), James Avery ( ), Steven Klein ( ), and Joshua Harris ( ) *28 - Herb Wallerstein ( ), Rif Hutton ( ), and Scarlett Pomers ( ) *29 - Nathan Jung ( ) and Tom Wright (Unknown Year) *30 - Sherman Labby ( ) and Jack Sheldon ( ) December *1 - Malachi Throne ( ), Golden Brooks ( ), and Jesse Littlejohn ( ) *2 - Jerry Sohl (1913), Bill Erwin and Ray Walston (both 1914), Keith Szarabajka (1952), Dan Butler and Bob Stillman (both 1954), Dan Gauthier (1963), and Sarah Silverman (1970) *3 - Shelly Desai (1935), Steven Culp (1955), and Brian Bonsall (1981) *4 - Katherine Woodville (1938) and Tony Todd (1954) *7 - Patrick Fabian (1960) *8 - John Rubinstein (1946), David Cowgill (1960), and Teri Hatcher (1964) *9 - Paddi Edwards (1931) and Michael Dorn (1952) *10 - Clegg Hoyt (1910), Hal Baylor (1918), Alexander Courage (1919), John Colicos (1928), and Tom Towles (1950) *11 - Teri Garr (1949) and Mark Thompson (1955) *12 - Joseph Bernard (1923), Darleen Carr (1950), and Mädchen Amick (1970) *14 - Vijay Amritraj (1953) and James Horan (1954) *15 - Gail Bonney (1901) and Garrett Wang (1968) *16 - Charles Dennis (1946) and Melanie Smith (1962) *18 - Bill Zuckert (1915) and Jeff Kober (1953) *20 - Nicole de Boer (1970) *21 - Rudy Solari (1934) and Andy Dick (1965) *22 - Dina Meyer (1968) *23 - James Gregory (1911) *24 - Nicholas Meyer (1945), Charley Lang (1955), and Diedrich Bader (1966) *25 - Rick Berman (1945) *26 - Elisha Cook, Jr. (1903) and Bernard Kates (1922) *28 - Nichelle Nichols (1933) and Thomas Alexander Dekker (1987) *30 - Noley Thornton (1983) *31 - Bebe Neuwirth (1958) and Kenny Morrison (1974) See also * Star Trek deaths Birthdays, Star Trek de:Liste der Geburtstage (Meta-Trek) fr:Star Trek Naissances nl:Verjaardagen van de Star Trek acteurs en actrices